


Write Your Way Into Their Hearts

by ThePrincessDiamond



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Crossover, Cute, F/M, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Just Marco, Only Marco, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessDiamond/pseuds/ThePrincessDiamond
Summary: ALSO ON QUOTEV AND WATTPAD!Hi, Marco here!Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute story!Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable, handsome, and unique club members:✿Reiner, the friendly bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most;✿Jean, the deceivingly cute guy who packs an assertive punch;✿Bertholdt, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books;✿...And, of course, Marco, the leader of the club! That's me!I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart-will you promise to spend the most time with me? ♥Thanks Marco. Hey, it's the author! This story is not suitable for the easily disturbed. If you have anxiety/depression DO NOT READ. Also, there will be spoilers for Doki Doki Literature Club. I do not own either fandom or anything used! Bertholdt, Jean, Reiner, and Marco own you...for life...ahaha...ENJOY!





	1. Just Another Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Pic above the line break is what the boys' uniforms look like. You have the same--just with a skirt and knee socks.

[Click to see the boys' uniform (and a cute pic of the original characters in their genderbends).](https://mildemme.deviantart.com/art/DokiDoki-Literature-Club-Genderbend-713587732)

* * *

You called out a goodbye to your parents and shut the door, then proceeded to walk a little ways down the block. The weather was still warm, but school had already started—so summer was pretty much over. Fall would soon be here…ah well.

“Heeeeeyyyy!” With a sigh, you glanced over your shoulder. You saw an annoying teenaged boy running toward you from the distance, waving his arms in the air like he’s totally oblivious to any attention he might draw to himself. Kidding…partially. Said male is Reiner Braun, your neighbor and best friend since you were kids. Also…well…how would you put this…? He was the kind of friend who you wouldn’t think of making today—but since you knew each other for so long, it happened to work out. You two used to walk together every day whenever it was nice out—but then high school happened and he started oversleeping quite often. You eventually got tired of waiting. Although, you almost felt better off running away if he was going to chase you like this. Sighing again, you stopped in front of the crosswalk and hit your head lightly against the sign, waiting for him to catch up. Reiner eventually stopped short in front of you, panting hard. “I overslept again…” he whined. A grin slowly etched its way onto his face. “But I finally caught up to you this morning!”

“Sure, sure. Only because I stopped to wait for you though,” you sassed, leaning against the sign. Reiner’s mouth fell open.

“What?! You say that like you were thinking of ignoring me!” he whined more. “That’s mean (Y/n)! We’re pals, remember?” You scoffed.

“I don’t want people to think we’re a couple or anything if you’re going to act weird like that. People are staring,” you chided. Reiner chuckled, then pulled you in close and mussed up your hair.

“Whatever you say, Reiner…” you droned, rolling your eyes. He chuckled and nuzzled the top of your head, hugging you tightly. Giving in, you hugged back. Yeah—he was annoying at times…and loud…and a bit much…but he was your best friend, and he meant well. You wouldn’t trade that in for anything. “Come on, let’s get going or we’ll be late,” you told him. Reiner nodded and let go of you. The two of you crossed the street and started walking toward the school.

Getting closer, other students speckled the sidewalks as they made their daily commute. “By the way, (Y/n)…” Reiner spoke, breaking the silence between you two. You looked over at him. “Have you decided what club you want to join?”

“A club? Reiner, no—I’m not interested in joining any clubs. I told you that already. And I haven’t been looking for one either,” you stated.

“But you told me you’d join a club this year!” Reiner interjected, pouting slightly.

“Did I…?” Well…you probably had…at some point. Probably in one of the many conversations where you just went with whatever Reiner was going on about. Reiner had always been always been trying to get you to join a club. He seemed to like worrying about you, even though you were content with spending your time with games and anime. He knew you were an introvert too—and yet, here we were.

“Uh, yeah! I was talking about how I was worried that you might not have any social skills before college! Your happiness matters to me, (Y/n). And yeah, I know you’re happy now—but I think I’d have a heart attack at the thought of you possibly becoming a NEET because you’re not used to the real world!” He sighed and looked at you, his smile turning into a frown. “(Y/n), you trust me, right? I worry about you…”

“Alright, alright…I’ll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy. No promises though,” you replied.

“Can you promise me you’ll try just a little bit?”

“…I guess…” Reiner grinned and pumped a fist in the air.

“Awesome!” Why do you let yourself get lectured by such a carefree guy? You were also a little surprised at yourself—that you let yourself give in to him at times. Then again, seeing him worry about you so much did want to make you put his mind at ease—even just a little bit. Yes…even if he exaggerated sometimes. You and Reiner walked inside and parted ways to go to your respective classes. Joining a club, huh? What an adventure this will be…


	2. A Decision

Just another ordinary school day…nothing new. It was over before you knew it. As other students bustled around you, you packed up your things—blankly staring at the wall and searching for any motivation within you…even just an ounce would be fine. “Clubs…” you muttered to yourself. Reiner wanted you to check some out…fine. You’d do it—but only for him. Well…maybe you could start with the anime club…that didn’t sound too bad either. Actually, you really wanted to watch anime RIGHT now. There was a new episode that was coming out toni-

“Hellooo?” You snapped your attention to your best friend who was waving his hand in front of your face.

“Reiner…?” He probably came in when you were spacing out. Glancing around the room, you saw it was only you and Reiner who stood in the room. How many minutes had you been out of it for…?

“I saw you just sitting there—I kinda figured you spaced out again, so I just came in. I was waiting for you to come out and then you didn’t.” He chuckled. “I’m impressed. Honestly, you’re worse than me sometimes!”

“Reiner, don’t wait for me if it’s going to make you late for your club!” you scolded. Reiner shrugged.

“Eh—I thought you needed some encouragement…so…you know…” The look on his face told you he was hiding something. You knew it all too well.

“Know what?” you asked, raising your eyebrow.

“That…uh…” He blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head. “You could join my club.” You stared at him.

“Uh…Reiner?” He was grinning at you.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not joining your club.” His face fell.

“What?! Meanie. You’re kidding me.” Reiner is a part of the Literature Club—Vice President specifically. You were surprised when he joined it actually, as he never seemed to have a big interest in literature. Actually…you were 99% for certain he joined because he thought it would be fun to help start a new club. He inherited the title of Vice President after being the first one to show interest after the person who proposed the club. It was interesting to you. He used to be big in sports—you remembered that from junior high. High school came and he wasn’t interested in anything besides oversleeping. Then suddenly this year happened and BAM! Literature. All that being said, your interest in literature wasn’t too high. I mean, you found a few series that caught your interest here and there—but you mostly stuck with manga. And you were a huge gamer and an avid anime-watcher…and speaking of which…

“Nope. I’m going to go join the anime club,” you stated. Reiner pouted. He really needed to stop doing that…it was kind of hard to resist saying no to that face…

“Come on…please?”

“Why do you care so much anyway?” There was the guilty look on his face again…

“Welllll…” he trailed off and chuckled nervously. “I might have told the club yesterday that I’d find a new member…Jean made cupcakes and everything…heheh…” You smacked him upside the head, causing him to flinch.

“What have I always told you?! Don’t make promises you can’t keep!” Was he that much of an airhead this time, or so cunning to plan all this? He looked at you with pleading eyes. You thought for a moment and then sighed. “Fine…I’ll stop by for a cupcake…okay?” Instantly, Reiner perked up.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” You nodded and started to walk about of the room. Suddenly, you were picked up and Reiner threw you over his shoulder as he dashed down the hallway. “Thanks a bunch (Nickname)! You won’t regret it!”

“REINER! PUT ME DOWN!” He just laughed and kept up his pace—even as the hall monitor called for him to slow. He was so embarrassing at times… Dejectedly, you let him carry you like that across the school and upstairs. Despite being an upperclassman, you’d never really been up there—but that was a given as it was the area for activities. Suddenly he stopped. With you still slung over his shoulder, Reiner swung open a club room door.

And thus marked the day you sold your soul for a cupcake…


	3. Meeting the Boys

“Hey guys! The new member is here~!” Reiner called out, walking inside. You sighed and reached out, closing the door behind him.

“I told you to not call me a new memb…” you said, but trailed off as you slid down and looked around the room. Your eyes widened. Did you die and go to heaven or…?

“Welcome to the Literature Club. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You glanced up in front of you. There was a boy—a very tall one with dark hair. He was messing with his hands and shyly smiling at you. “You must be the one that Reiner is always talking about. He always says such nice things about you.”

“Seriously? Reiner brought a girl?” All three of you looked over to the side of the room. Another boy with copperish-hair and a scowl on his face sat in a chair with his feet propped up on a desk. He had his eyes shut, not looking at any of you. “Way to kill the atmosph…” He trailed off as he opened his eyes and got a good look at you. He quickly shut up and his scowl was replaced with a more embarrassed look.

“Ah, (Y/n)! What a nice surprise! Welcome to the club!” A third boy had run up to greet you. He had brown hair and freckles, and a big smile on his face. Marco Bodt. In a split second, your vocabulary had disappeared. THIS CLUB HAD INCREDIBLY CUTE GUYS!

“What are you looking at?” The one sitting down had asked—his face still red. “If you’re going to say something, then just speak!”

“S-Sorry…” you replied.

“Jean…” The tallest one lightly scolded. ‘Jean’ hmphed and looked away. So he was the one with the sour attitude…he was also an inch or so shorter than you, and a bit on the scrawny side…was he an underclassman? And according to Reiner, he was the one who made the cupcakes. A hand on your shoulder interrupted your thoughts.

“Just ignore him when he gets moody,” Reiner whispered into your ear. His words had a joking, playful tone to them. He then straightened up and addressed the other three. “Anyway! This is Jean Kirstein—always full of energy.” Jean rolled his eyes. Reiner moved on and gestured to the tallest boy. “This is Bertholdt Hoover—the smartest in the club.” Bertholdt blushed and shook his head.

“R-Reiner, hush! D-Don’t say things l-like that…” Bertholdt seemed very timid, but the most mature of the bunch. You imagined he possibly had a hard time keeping up with people like Jean and Reiner…

“It’s nice to meet you both,” you said, smiling at Jean and Bertholdt. They weren’t complete strangers to you, you’d heard of them before. You just never had any classes with them or talked with them before.

“And it sounds like you already know Marco. Is that right?” Reiner asked. You smiled shyly and nodded.

“That’s right,” Marco responded. “It’s great to see you again, (Y/n).” He smiled sweetly at you. Though you two hadn’t really talked, you and Marco had been in the same class last year—so you two somewhat knew each other. He had been one of the most popular boys in class. Smart…handsome…athletic…and out of your league, as you so thought. He was smiling at you so genuinely right now…it almost made you feel a bit…

“Y-You too, Marco…” you shyly replied. Reiner grinned.

“Come and sit down, (Y/n)! We made room for you at the table. You can sit between me and Marco. I’ll go grab the cupcakes~!” Reiner announced.

“Oi! I made them, I’ll get them! You go sit down!” Jean said with a huff. Reiner laughed.

“Sorry…I guess I was a bit excited,” he replied.

“Then how about I make some tea as well?” Bertholdt asked. He walked over to the closet while Jean grabbed a covered tray from a shelf. You looked at the make-shift table, which was a few desks pushed together. Reiner sat down at the head of the table. You awkwardly sat down in one of the seats closest to him and Marco sat by you. It almost felt like their gazes were burning holes into you. Jean proudly marched back to the table with the tray.

“Ready?” he asked. With a small flourish, he uncovered the tray. “Ta-da!”

* * *

 

[Click here to see a pic of the adorable cupcakes :3](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23828326@N04/2664164591/)

* * *

 

“Whoa…” you said, staring at the cupcakes. Vanilla with little caterpillars of different colors sitting on beds of grass and flowers. Damn…Jean did this? “So cuuute~,” you gushed.

“They look great, Jean,” Reiner complimented.

“I had no idea you were so good at baking,” Marco added. Jean’s face turned red again and he smiled as he sat down.

“Heh, well…you know…” He cleared his throat. “Just go ahead and take one.” Marco and Reiner instantly reached for them.

“Delicious,” Reiner said, talking with his mouth full. Icing was already smeared on his face. Typical Reiner… You took a caterpillar cupcake and scanned it—looking for the best angle to bite it at. You noted Jean sneaking glances in your direction. He was silent. Was he waiting for you to take a bite? With a small shrug, you finally bit into it. The icing was very sweet and flavorful…the best you’d ever had.

“This is so good. Thanks Jean,” you told him, grinning.

“W-Why are you thanking me? It’s not like I…m-made them for you or anything…” Jean stuttered, crossing his arms. You couldn’t help but note how tsundere his personality was…just like an anime character. You decided to tease him a bit.

“Oh really? Well I thought you technically did…Reiner sa-”

“Tch, well maybe!” Jean cut you off. “But not for…y-you know, **you**.” You snickered and decided to just dismiss the logic and the conversation.

“Alright, alright,” you said. Bertholdt returned with a tea set. He carefully set a teacup down in front of each of you before placing the teapot next to the cupcake tray. “You’re allowed to keep a whole tea set in this classroom?” you asked. Bertholdt nodded and sat down next to Jean.

“We had a teacher’s permission. Don’t worry,” Bertholdt reassured you. “And besides…don’t you enjoy a hot cup of tea with a good book?” Well—that was some good logic…despite the fact that you didn’t read much.

“Y-Yeah…I guess so,” you responded. Marco giggled.

“Don’t feel so intimidated. Bertholdt’s just trying to impress you,” he said, playfully nudging you in the side. Bertholdt blushed and just about spat out his tea.

“Wha-?! T-That’s not…” He stared at his lap before shifting his eyes up to yours. “I meant that, you know…” You smiled and nodded at him.

“I figured—it’s okay. Reading isn’t my typical pastime, but I do love a cup of tea.” Bertholdt’s small smile returned to his face.

“Ah…I’m glad,” he said, blushing a little. Marco turned to you with a smile.

“So (Y/n)…what made you consider the Literature Club?” he asked. You finished the last bite of your cupcake, almost choking on it. You were afraid that sort of question would come up.

“Um…” you started to say. You felt that you shouldn’t tell Marco you were dragged here by Reiner. “Well…Reiner seemed to really like being here and I hadn’t joined any clubs yet…so…”

“It’s alright, (Y/n). Please don’t be embarrassed. We’ll make you feel right at home, okay?” Marco put a hand on your shoulder. “As President, my job is to make the Literature Club exciting and fun for everyone!” You blushed a bit.

“Honestly Marco, I’m a bit surprised. What compelled you to start your own club? You’re so leaderlike that you could have been a board member for any of the major clubs. I mean, weren’t you the leader of the Debate Club last year?” Marco laughed.

“Well, to be honest—I couldn’t stand any of the politics around the major clubs. It seemed to be all just figuring how to prepare for events and arguments about the budgets. I wanted to make something special out of something I really enjoy. And hey, if it gets other people into literature, then I’m fulfilling the dream!” You loved how passionate he was about this. His eyes were lit up and he was talking almost a mile a minute.

“Marco’s a great leader,” Reiner interjected. Bertholdt and Jean both nodded.

“Then I’m surprised there aren’t many here. It must be hard to start a new club,” you said. Marco pondered for a moment.

"You could put it that way. Not everyone is interested in putting so much effort into something brand new. This is also especially the case when it’s something that doesn’t grab your attention—like literature.” That made sense. Marco took a sip of tea and then continued. “Working hard is part of showing newcomers that you’re fun and worthwhile. It also makes events that much more important—like the festivals. It’s still the start of the year—and I’m confident we can make the club grow before we all graduate! Right guys?”

“We’ll do our best,” Bertholdt responded.

“Yeah!” Jean exclaimed, flashing a grin.

“You know it,” Reiner added. It intrigued you. Such different boys, and all interested in the same goal…Marco must have worked hard to find them. That’s also probably why they were all so excited at the thought of a new member joining too. Although…you weren’t very certain as to if you could match their enthusiasm for literature…

“So (Y/n), what do you like to read?” Bertholdt asked. Your face reddened a bit more as your mind shouted ‘ _MANGA!!!’_ But considering the past few years—you hadn’t really read much. Ah well…you had to reply…

“I like manga…” you mumbled. Jean instantly perked up and looked over at you. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet.

“You’re not much of a reader, are you?” Bertholdt asked.

“Well—that could change!” you quickly replied. What were you thinking? Where did that come from? You spoke without thinking after seeing Bertholdt’s sad smile. “Well…what about you Bertholdt? What do you like to read?”

“Hmmm…let’s see…” He sat in thought for a minute, tracing the rim of his teacup. “My favorites are often novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The amount of craftmanship and creativity that the authors put into them astounds me. Telling a good story in such a foreign world is very impressive…” He went on for a few moments. You could easily tell how passionate he was about reading. He seemed so reserved and timid when you walked in…but it’s clear to you now. He finds his comfort in books—not people.  “I like a lot of things though. I’m also drawn to psychologically elemental stories as well. It’s amazing how a writer can deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination and throw you for a loop.” Bertholdt took another sip of his tea. “I’ve also been reading a lot of horror lately.”

“Ah, I read a horror book too once,” you answered. “One by Stephen King. It was really good.” That was at least something you could relate to on a minimal level. It felt at this point as though Bertholdt might as well just be having a conversation with a rock. Marco seemed surprised.

“Really Bertholdt? I wouldn’t have really expected that from someone as gentle as you…” he said.

“I guess you could say that. But anyway, I find that if a story makes me think hard or takes me to another world, I can’t put it down. It’s amazing…I think a good example is surreal horror. It’s very successful at changing the way you look at the world—even for just a moment,” Bertholdt explained.

“I hate horror,” Jean stated, grabbing another cupcake. Bertholdt cocked his head to the side.

“Oh…? And why is that?" Bertholdt asked.

“Eh…I just…” Jean glanced over at you for a brief moment, then quickly looked away. “You know what? Never mind.” A knowing look came to Marco’s face and he chuckled.

“I think I know. You usually write about cute things, don’t you Jean?” Marco asked.

“W-What?! N-No! What gave you that idea?!” Jean frantically shook his head.

“After the last club meeting we had, I found a scrap of paper that came from your binder. I think it was titl-” Marco started to say, but was cut off by Jean slamming his hands down on the desk.

“DON’T SAY IT OUT LOUD! And give that back!” Jean pleaded, his face red as ever. Reiner snickered.

“Wow Jean—the cupcakes, your poems...everything you do is as cute as you are!” he said, playfully nudging the blushing boy. “It’s funny—you try to make yourself out to be the ‘bad boy’ but in all actuality, **you’re** just a cupcake!”

“I AM NOT CUTE NOR AM I A CUPCAKE!” Jean shouted, covering his face. You giggled. He certainly wasn’t helping his case right now. He was absolutely adorable. You decided to save him from his embarrassment though.

“You write your own poems, Jean?” you asked. The topic change seemed to calm him down a bit.

“Yeah…sometimes…so, what of it?” He asked, taking another bite of cupcake. A bit of icing was stuck to his nose. You bit your lip and tried not to laugh.

“That’s very impressive! Would you share them sometime?”

“No…” Jean looked away. “I don’t think you’d like them…” He mumbled the last sentence almost inaudibly.

“Not a confident writer yet?” you asked. Jean slowly nodded.

“I understand how Jean feels…” Bertholdt piped up. “I think it takes more than just confidence to be able to share that level of writing. The truest form of writing is to oneself—like in poetry. That’s when you open up to your readers or listeners—you have to be willing to do so. In poetry, you expose your vulnerabilities and thoughts. You show them the darkest, deepest reaches of your heart and mind.” Damn…well that was true.

“Oh that’s right. I forgot you also write, Bertholdt. I’ve never really heard you talk about yours though. Hey—maybe you could share some of your work and help Jean feel more comfortable to share his,” Marco suggested. Bertholdt’s eyes widened and turned his gaze down to his lap.

“I think he might have the same problem,” you pointed out. Subtly, Bertholdt nodded in confirmation. Reiner sighed.

“Dang. I wanted to read everyone’s poems,” he said. “Which reminds me…I should probably write more too…” You looked at him in shock.

“You write too, Reiner?” You were in disbelief—he’d never mentioned it. I mean—yeah, this was the Literature Club…but you assumed it was more like a book club. He laughed at your reaction.

“Well…I mostly piece them together in my mind…and I’m kind of lazy…” You snorted. ‘Kind of lazy’ was an understatement. “And I need more confidence too…” All five of you sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Marco stood up.

“Alright then! Everyone, I have an idea~!” he chirped. You and the other three boys looked up at him. “Your objective tonight is to go home and write a poem of your own. Then the next time we meet for club, we’ll share the poems we made with each other! And that way, everyone is even!”

“U-Uh…” Jean started to say. Bertholdt bit his lip and stared at the wall.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Reiner cheered.

“Besides…I think now that we have a new member, we can strengthen our club bond and get more comfortable with each other,” Marco added. “Right (Y/n)?” He smiled warmly at you once again.

“Wait a minute! There’s a problem here!” you interjected, standing up. Marco’s smile faltered.

“What would that be?” he asked. It had suddenly occurred to you as soon as Marco brought back up the original topic of you joining the club—what had been on your mind the entire time.

“I never agreed to joining.” All four boys looked at you. “I never made a decision. Reiner brought me here, he wanted me to stop by. And I still have a few other clubs in mind to look at…so…uh…” You lost your train of thought—probably because of the dejected looks the boys were giving you. They looked so disappointed.

“B-But…” Marco started.

“I’m sorry…I thought…” Bertholdt also trailed off.

“Tch.” Jean went back to pouting and looked away from you.

“(Y/n)…” Reiner said, giving you a sad look. Well after seeing that, your heart just about shattered. Talk about guilt.

“Guys…” You were completely defenseless against these boys. How were you supposed to make a clear decision now? I mean…you could find another club (preferably the anime club) and make time for yourself at home…but on the other hand…cute boys. And when you thought about it…writing poems didn’t seem like a terrible price to pay for spending time with handsome males… “Right then. I reached a decision. I’ll join the Literature Club.” You smiled at them as they perked up, their eyes lit with glee.

"YEAH! I’m so happy~!” Reiner jumped out of his seat and ran to hug you. He wrapped his arms around you (a little TOO tightly) and nuzzled the top of your head.

"H-Hey! Reiner, come on!” you scolded. Reiner ignored you and resumed squeezing you to death. Bertholdt watched the interaction and chuckled.

"You scared me for a moment. It’ll be nice to have you join us,” he told you. You gave Bertholdt a smile whilst still attempting to get out of Reiner’s grasp.

"Yeah…if you had just come for the cupcakes, I would have been ticked,” Jean commented. He was smiling a bit now—his frown gone. Marco giggled and clapped his hands.

“Well, it’s official then! Welcome to the Literature Club (Y/n)!” he cheered.

“Ah…well, thank you,” you said, finally weaseling yourself free from Reiner.

“Alright then everyone! We can end today’s meeting on a good note! Don’t forget to do your assignment! Bring your finished poem with you to the next meeting so we can all share!” Marco announced. Then he turned to you. “I look forward to see how you express yourself, (Y/n).” He gave you another one of those heart-melting smiles of his, then turned back to the table to start cleaning it up. You blushed. Could you really impress the class star Marco though? If anything, you considered your writing skills mediocre. You weren’t creative and you didn’t consider yourself an artist. You gripped the hem of your skirt, feeling a bit of anxiety well up inside of you. Well…you made your choice. No going back now. And hey…maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe all you needed was a bit of practice…a lot of practice. You’d get there though.

But really…how bad could it be?


End file.
